Against the Grain
by movieholic
Summary: Stumbling in the sand, he hissed as the grains ground themselves in his wound, before pulling himself up onto his hands and knees awkwardly. Just in time to see two cars race down the pier and fly into the dark ocean's water.


**A/N: Okay, I really don't know. :D In my own defence, I dreamt this!**

_

* * *

_

"Never...do that...again...is that understood, Agent David?"

_She nodded._

_"Good...that's good."_

* * *

Probationary NCIS Agent Ziva David steeled herself against the onslaught of extremely bad ideas, as they rammed against her skull. She shook her head gently and sighed, fighting off the smirk flitting across her face. Glancing up, she studied the form of her superior through the windshield of their car. He seemed annoyed, per usual.

"Then you should not do this," Ziva growled lowly, to herself. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, deciding to focus on the hum of the car, rather than the thoughts in her mind.

However, the seemingly bad idea turned to reality when Ziva caught the eye of the driver beside her. Their suspect, PFC Douglas Church. Her smirk widening further, she waved to the man, before pulling up her badge.

Bad move.

The sound of Church's car revving to life alerted Gibbs to a change in events. Hand on his gun holster, he turned and faced the two cars facing him, side by side. One car contained his agent, Ziva, the other his suspect, Church. _Damn it Ziva!_

Blue eyes widening a fraction, Gibbs had no time to move out of the way as Ziva and Church barreled towards him. Ziva easily swerved around him, nearly losing traction as her car landed on a moderately crowded beach. Church, however, did not bother to move his car in order to miss the Special Agent, and clipped the older man with his vehicle.

Gibbs grunted as he found himself propelled over the hood of the car, and onto the asphalt of the beach parking lot. Rolling expertly as he landed, he stood up quickly, weapon in hand, before his weakened knee collapsed underneath his weight. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg, he pulled himself up once more and took off after the two cars with a severely altered gait.

Stumbling in the sand, he hissed as the grains ground themselves in his wound, before pulling himself up onto his hands and knees awkwardly. Just in time to see two cars race down the pier and fly into the dark ocean's water.

Cries of shock echoed along the shore, although Gibbs was only aware of one word being shouted thunderously high above any other.

"ZIVA!"

Pulling himself together, Gibbs ran as fast as the sand and his knee allowed. Creaking and moaning underneath the pressure of lazy, yet strong, waves, the pier swayed to and fro as Gibbs trotted to the end. Peering helplessly into the dark water, he cried hoarsely, "Ziva!"

Finally decided he had no choice, Gibbs took several steps back, then dove into the water in search for her. Unable to see, Gibbs resurfaced many times to clear his eyes, and gather lungfuls of air. By this time, the spectators watched along the shoreline, many filming from their respective phones and cameras.

Sputtering, Gibbs tread water for several seconds, ignoring the rivulets of salt water trailing from his plastered hair and into his eyes as he took another break and dove under. Finally he came upon a soft body that floated against him. Unaware of whether or not this was Church or Ziva, he quickly gripped them and swam for the top. Breaking the surface, he audibly sighed with relief when he realized he was indeed holding Ziva.

Swimming towards shore with Ziva in tow, he glared at the people milling about, and demanded someone call for help. Unsure if she was even breathing, Gibbs administered his CPR skills to tilt her head back and look-listen-and feel for breathing. Noting that she was indeed breathing, he pulled away from her mouth with a heavy gasp for air, still unable to catch his own breath.

"Ziver?" he gently shook her shoulders, leaning as close as he dared towards the deadly, former assassin. "Hey, David, open your eyes!"

With a moan, she complied with his demand, before rolling over onto her stomach like a petulant child. Opening one eye, she sheepishly glanced up at her boss. "I saw him, I took a chance Gibbs...it was stupid, yes, but-"

"But now... we killed... our suspect, David." He heaved, blue eyes glaring icily at her.

"In my defense," she began softly, refusing to sit up and face him outright. "In my defense Gibbs, I am not the one who hit you with a car, yes? That must mean he was guilty of _some_thin-"

Digging her fingers into the cool sand, she pressed her cheek into the grains further, disregarding those embedding in her skin as Gibbs low, panting voice sounded dangerously close to her ear.

"Never...do that...again...is that understood, Agent David?"

She nodded.

"Good...that's good."

* * *

**End.**

**A/N: Ah, please review.**


End file.
